


if I shiver, hold your body close to mine

by masqueerade



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (barry is willing but 'jay' is not especially concerned with making sure of that), Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, possessive 'jay'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: He felt Jay’s breath hot on the back of his neck as he stepped forwards into his personal space. He didn’t move, didn’t dare speak. He swallowed hard as Jay placed his hands on his waist, leaning forward to whisper directly into his ear. “Leave yourself open like this, Flash, and someone might take advantage.”





	if I shiver, hold your body close to mine

Barry panted, exhausted.

“Again.” Jay barked, standing frustratingly calm and impassive on the other side of the training area.

“In a real fight I’d just use my speed and win easily.” Barry frowned.

Jay was silent for a second. “Yes, but Barry, I’ve lost my speed, you’ve been without yours before, and so you need to learn to actually fight and not just rely on being faster than your opponent.”

Barry sighed as Jay brought his hands up into a sparring stance and signalled to begin. Barry nodded, then lunged, and dodged, and weaved, and blocked as best as he could, but soon found himself off balance. Grabbing at Jay, they crashed to the floor together, Barry winded as Jay’s bulk crashed into his chest.

Jay moved, hands on Barry’s arms as he pushed himself up, but stopped before getting up completely. Barry could feel heat rising in his face at his position. Jay was astride him, holding his arms down, and making no move to get off him.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Barry looked up at Jay’s face to find him staring at him intently, making him blush even harder. “I…”

Jay stood up abruptly. “You need to be more careful, Flash.” He almost growled as he walked out of the room.

Barry could still feel where his hands had pinned his arms to the floor.

~*~

Barry got hurt fighting a meta-human. It happened sometimes, he was used to it.

He woke up at STAR Labs late into the night, medical equipment beeping softly around him. His speed had dealt with the brunt of healing him, and they’d left him alone.

“Flash.”

Or, maybe they hadn’t.

“Jay?” Barry sat up, detaching monitors from himself as Jay walked over from where he’d been sitting.

“I said you need to be more careful.” Jay’s voice was tight.

“What, this? It’s fine, I’m fine. No big deal, right.”

“What if it wasn’t fine?” Jay was staring directly at him, voice rising. “What if you didn’t get out in time?”

“That’s not-”

“Barry, look at me.” Barry’s breath caught in his throat as Jay grabbed his shoulders, his eyes boring straight into his. “They don’t get to hurt you like that, okay?”

Barry’s mouth was suddenly dry under the intensity of Jay’s gaze, so he nodded, saying nothing.

Before Jay pulled him roughly forward and crushed their lips together.

Time screamed to a halt as Barry’s speed took in every detail. Jay’s eyes were closed. His hair was uncharacteristically messy, falling a little forward. His hands were still firmly clamped on his shoulders, holding him tightly in place. His lips were hot, pressed desperate and forceful against his own.

Barry remained frozen even as his senses brought him back to regular speed, until Jay loosened his grip and stepped back. He had the same look on his face as before, an intense, focussed stare.

Silence filled the room as Jay left.

~*~

Barry didn’t bring it up at their next sparring session, and neither did Jay.

There was an element of tension, though Barry couldn’t decide if it was just him or not. Jay wasn’t really acting much different than usual, so he decided to ignore it, and concentrate on his task for today: throwing lightning.

He ran, and ran, round and round, eyes on his target, everything else blurring away. He felt the energy build up, he focussed it, aimed, let loose, and obliterated the target, whooping victoriously.

“Good aim.” He suddenly felt Jay’s presence behind him, “but you should take more care to watch your surroundings.”

He felt Jay’s breath hot on the back of his neck as he stepped forwards into his personal space. He didn’t move, didn’t dare speak. He swallowed hard as Jay placed his hands on his waist, leaning forward to whisper directly into his ear. “Leave yourself open like this, Flash, and someone might take advantage.” His hands squeezed briefly, and Barry was sure he felt something brush against him, but then Jay was stepping back away from him.

“Again, Barry.”

~*~

Next time, Barry made the first move.

The team were at STAR Labs after helping take down a metahuman, relief and celebration in the air. Jay was still acting perfectly normal, borderline ignoring him when they were all together like this. Keeping his distance.

Even when they were alone it was never anything more than a lingering hand, or leaning in closer to talk than was strictly necessary.

Barry wanted more. He needed it. The tension was driving him up the wall.

“Congratulations, Barry.” He was brought out of his thoughts by Jay’s voice, close and rough, his breath hot against Barry’s ear.

Barry took a fraction of a second to scan over his friends before flashing himself and Jay into the corridor out of sight, his mouth already on the other’s before stopping.

Jay didn’t miss a beat, kissing him back fiercely, tongue eagerly exploring his mouth as he spun them round and pressed Barry up against the wall. Jay’s larger frame crowded up against Barry’s, his hands and muscles and growing bulge pressed against him.

Jay finally broke the kiss. Barry’s breath was heavy. “Joe’s… working late tonight…”

Jay’s eyes narrowed slightly, but his pupils were wide.

“Lead the way.”

Barry didn’t hesitate, and had them across town and in his bedroom in an instant.

This was fast, and not like him, but no part of him wanted to stop. The way Jay looked at him, with such need, he almost couldn’t help himself.

Jay pushed him down, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Here on his knees, Jay’s crotch was at eye level, the hard bulge inches away from his face, throbbing against the fabric of his jeans. Barry swallowed thickly. It looked bigger than he’d expected.

Wordlessly, Jay reached down, unzipped, and pulled his solid dick out of his briefs. Barry couldn’t take his eyes away as Jay wrapped one of his large hands round the thickness, and slowly stroked up and down.

“Look at me.” Jay’s voice was rough above him, almost a growl.

Barry looked up, straight into intense, desperate eyes looking down at him.

“You look so good like this, on your knees for me.” Jay ran a thumb over Barry’s bottom lip. “Let’s see how good you look with those pretty lips wrapped round my dick.”

Barry took a single breath and Jay was guiding his shaft into his mouth. It felt even bigger than it looked, his lips seeming to barely accommodate its girth.

Jay ran a hand softly through his hair. “Oh yeah, you look absolutely perfect with a mouthful of cock, Flash.”

Barry hummed contentedly, and started moving back and forth, letting Jay’s hand on his head guide him up and down his shaft. Licking the head, he could taste his precum, and moaned, hearing Jay moan in return. His mouth was full as he worked down the length, but opening his eyes he could see he wasn’t even halfway.

After a while, he felt Jay move both his hands to the back of his head, and start pushing his hips forward as he moved his mouth down. Gentle at first, just pushing him a little further than he was already going, but after a while he found himself held in place as Jay slid his wet cock back and forth in his mouth.

Even like this, Barry could only take about half of Jay’s length, gagging every time he thrust forward to nudge against his throat.

Barry moaned and hummed round the cock filling his mouth, and started vibrating his mouth and throat without even realising he was doing it, pushing Jay over the edge almost immediately. Jay yelled wordlessly as the first load shot out into Barry’s mouth, hot and bitter. A couple more thrusts, and he pulled his cock free with a wet pop, shooting the rest of his cum over Barry’s face.

Barry was still catching his breath when Jay got on his knees, took his head in his hands and kissed him, deep and hard, tasting himself on Barry’s tongue.

“Keep practising, and one day you’ll take the whole thing, Flash.”

~*~

It was harder to focus in their training sessions after that.

Barry tried, he really did, but he got… distracted. Remembering those strong hands on his body, those lips against his, the taste of him.

Jay was all business, barking orders, telling him to concentrate.

Until, invariably, Barry found himself on the floor, pinned underneath his larger body. Erection pressing insistently against him, mouth urgently searching for his, breath hot and heavy in his ear.

“Flashhh…” He’d groan, making Barry shudder beneath him.

Then they’d get up, end the day’s training, and Barry would run home and have a cold shower.

~*~

“What are you- I don’t think you can be in here.” Barry looked up from his desk as Jay entered his lab.

“Barry.” He closed the distance between them. “How’s your day?”

“Um, fine. Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I saw you having coffee today,” his voice was unusually level, “With a woman.”

“You mean Patty? She’s Joe’s partner, I…” Barry trailed off as Jay leaned forward, hands on the arms of his chair, boxing him in.

His face was unreadable.

“Totally professional?”

Barry nodded slowly.

Suddenly a hand on his jaw pulled his head up painfully, and Jay’s mouth crashed against his. The kiss was furious, urgent, _possessive._ Barry was left gasping for breath by the time Jay pulled away, his face the same impassive mask as it had been since he walked in, but maybe slightly relaxed.

“Good.”

~*~

Barry returned to STAR Labs after a regular patrol. Cisco and Harry were arguing about something, Caitlin was working and studiously ignoring them, and Jay had that look on his face again the second Barry changed out of the Flash suit.

He walked over, slowly, casually, but Barry knew that look, knew what he was thinking.

He’d swear he could see the bulge in his jeans growing.

“Barry, a word?”

Barry didn’t trust himself to speak, so simply nodded, as Jay nodded in the direction of the door.

They’re barely three steps out of the room when Jay pulled him into a supply closet and in seconds had his back against the wall, pinned by his large frame, tongue pressing urgently into his mouth.

“Jay, I-,” Barry panted as Jay spun him around and rolled his hips against him, insistent erection nestling between the curves of his ass even through their layers of clothing. “Here? Now?”

“Yes here,” Jay stepped back, “Yes now,” he pulled Barry’s pants and briefs down to his thighs, “So be quiet unless you want your friends to come see what all the fuss is,” he circled two fingers round his hole, before pushing in roughly, making him gasp, “and find you with an ass full of my dick, Flash.”

Barry nodded, though Jay was already lined up and starting to press into him. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as he felt himself opening up around the thick shaft.

He didn’t go slow, he didn’t give Barry time to adjust, just held him against the wall and kept pushing into him. It hurt, it was too big, too fast. Barry grit his teeth and made himself relax, and in only a few seconds Jay’s hips met his ass.

Barely a second later he started pulling back and thrusting forward, shallow at first, just a few inches, burning inside him, but soon building up to longer and longer strokes.

“You feel so good, so hot, so tight. Your hole looks incredible, swallowing every inch of me. You’re such a perfect fit, you were made to be wrapped round my cock.”

Jay whispered in his ear the entire time, though all Barry could do was moan and grunt as he takes it. One hand wrapped up in his hair, pressing his face against the wall, the other holding his hip, clenching tight enough to bruise, and pulling him back to meet every thrust.

The speed of the pounding steadily increased, until Jay settled into a brutal rhythm, plunging deep and hard into him. Barry had never felt anything like it, it seemed like it would never end. But eventually…

“I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, mark you as mine. You want that, Flash?”

“Un… fu... ah… ye… plu…”

“Yeah, this ass is mine, Flash. You… are… mine.”

Jay’s thrusts grew increasingly erratic as he grunted in Barry’s ear, until finally he buried himself to the hilt one last time and unloaded, again and again. Barry’s sure he could feel it, hot and deep inside him.

After a moment, Jay stepped back and roughly pulled out, making Barry wince. “Good boy.” He said simply, pulling his pants back up and leaving the closet.

Barry took a moment, still leaning against the wall, breathing hard, before pulling his own pants up.

His dick still rock hard.

~*~

Nothing changed though. Not really.

If anything, it was worse. Jay’s indifference towards him around their friends had always stung, but the more time they spent in his bed, or _elsewhere_ , the more it made Barry’s gut twinge.

He didn’t know what else he expected. He was fine with everyone not knowing about this… _whatever it was_ , between them, so it’s not like he wanted public displays of affection.

He sighed. Jay was explaining something about Earth-2 to Caitlin while she hung on every word. Jay winked at Barry over her back as she leaned over to look at her monitor, grinning as it made him blush.

He tells himself it’s enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! been a while since I wrote any flash stuff (I actually stopped watching the show mid-s3). was looking through some old half-written stuff and decided to try and finish some off? so, maybe there'll be a couple more on the way in the next few weeks, who knows. (no more zoom tho, different pairings)
> 
> title is a line from the song 'scared of the dark' by steps


End file.
